


First Time, Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Dancing, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Adam for the first time, Will the Business Executive like it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	First Time, Ever:

*Summary: Steve surprises Adam for the first time, Will the Business Executive like it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Adam Noshimuri was glad to have some time off with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, He planned a romantic evening, He knew that it was hard for the super seal to be romantic, & to say, "I love you", but he is not pushing for a commitment, He knows where he stands with his lover, & that was just fine with him.

 

Adam cooked a special meal for them, Cause it was their anniversary of when they first met, Steve couldn't believe what a talent his lover was in the kitchen, & he told the handsome man this, Adam smiled, & said, "Why, Thank you, Kind Sir, It's nice to have someone to cook for", They did the cleanup together, & had a wonderful dessert, that Adam created. They danced a little bit in the living room, then, they moved to the couch,where they made out, & made love.

 

They were making sounds, as they were fucking like rabbits, & cocks & nipples were being nibbled, played, teased, & licked. They denied each other & controlled each other's orgasms, as a result, they had multiple orgasms. They left claiming & love bites on each other, Steve decided to be bold, & said this to Adam, who deserves to hear it.

 

"Adam, I love you, I am in love with you", The Five-O Commander said, & there was silence, as Adam took in what his lover had said, Steve was afraid that he scared him off, The Business Executive cuddled & snuggled him closer to him. "That was the best present ever, I love you too", They kissed passionately, & fell asleep comfortably in each other's arms.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
